wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 31
: Verin heals Rand and Hurin, and Mat and Perrin poke fun at Rand for being a "lord" again. Then Rand has to tell them he lost the dagger and the Horn. Mat says Perrin is a sniffer, like Hurin while Perrin realizes that Rand may be who the wolves named as Shadowkiller. The Reader from the town asks if Verin is Aes Sedai, to the astonishment of the crowd. Rand says they should go somewhere else for conversation and Verin decides on The Great Tree inn. Hurin says he could find the people who took the chest. They cannot open it, so everything must be safe. Rand has a bath, transferring things from his dirty coat to the clean one. He finds the parchments from Selene. Rand burns Selene's letters thinks it was the right thing to do, since he is promised to Egwene and Selene is a noble. He cannot marry anyway, he will only go mad and kill them or himself. He then goes to the private room Verin had gotten. When Rand enters the room, Perrin has a sudden memory of the wolves. He thinks Rand is the “shadowkiller” the wolves talked about. Ingtar wants to know if they should go after the darkfriends tonight. Rand says he was not trying to take over, and that they can decide that in the morning. Verin wants to know how they got to Cairhien ahead of them. Everyone turned to stare at Rand, all wanting the answer. Perrin thinks about how the wolves are amazed by him. Rand tells them about portal stones and how they got there, and Selene. Verin says that name is not widely known. She would like to meet this … Selene. Their food comes, and Perrin finds himself thinking the lamb is too well-done. He is not comfortable with this thought. Hurin returns to the room, saying he found them at the Lord Barthane’s manor. Ingtar says” but he’s a darkfriend, we’ll never get in there.” Mat believes the king will help them, get the Horn back on a rumor that Barthanes is a darkfriend. Verin reminds them, though, that the king would take the Horn and use it to promote his own greatness. They cannot let anyone else get it. Verin says as an Aes Sedai she can get them into the manor. Hurin points out that Rand happens to have an invitation from Barthanes as well as the King. Rand says they will know he is an imposter if he tried to go to their parties. Verin tries to convince him that he already has the manner of a lord when he chooses. Rand finally agrees, and Ingtar agrees to have his men outside the manor, in case Fain tries to leave with the chest. Perrin does not think Rand knows what he is doing. Characters *Rand al'Thor *Loial *Hurin *Ingtar *Perrin *Mat *Verin *Tiedra - The Great Tree innkeeper *Cuale - Defender of the Dragonwall Innkeeper Referenced *Moiraine Damodred *Gate house guard *Uno *Agelmar *Siuan as Amyrlin *Selene *Egwene *Padan Fain *Elaida *Barthanes *Galldrian *Logain Groups *Darkfriends *Sea Folk Places *Cairhien *The Great Tree Referenced *Lord Barthanes's manor *Foregate *Fal Dara *Emond's Field *Aiel Waste Items *Ruby-hilted dagger *Horn of Valere *Portal Stone